1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display equipped with a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (hereinafter called the “PDP”) have been developed, and thin large-screen display devices equipped with the PDP rapidly become increasingly popular in recent years as next-generation display devices.
The PDP comprises a plurality of discharge cells serving to be pixels, and a driving integrated circuit device (hereinafter called the “driver IC”) mounted therein for generating a variety of driving pulses for causing a discharge to occur in each of these discharge cells. Some known techniques for mounting the driver IC on a board of the PDP employ TCP (Tape Carrier Package based on mounting techniques such as TAB (Tape Automated Bonding), COF (Chip on FPC) and the like (for example, see FIG. 11 in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2004-29553 (Patent Document 1)).
Here, when a driver IC is mounted in a manner described above, measures are required to be taken for providing a sufficient heat dissipating effect and a simple mounting structure.
However, a radiator must be mounted on the driver IC in order to provide a sufficient heat dissipating effect, resulting in a problem of increasing the weight and price.